


Snow

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fjorm is a beast at snowball fights, Gen, M/M, Multi, Snowball Fights, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Reader, Sharena, and Fjorm get into a snowball fight.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> "You throw a snowball at a friend but miss and hit them instead." with Hrid?

You know you probably shouldn’t be so reckless with how you were throwing snowballs, but it was so fun!

You’d hit multiple people who weren’t even your target several times, with their reactions ranging from mild annoyance to joining in.

Fjorm was the latter. The young ice princess was throwing snowballs like it was her second nature, while you and Sharena desperately tried to defend yourselves from her onslaught.

_ It wasn’t working out too well. _

Sharena was hurriedly making ammo to throw while you had to jump from side to side just to avoid getting shot directly in the face with a hard snowball.

Your friend shoved a snowball in your hand and started chucking, you did too, but…

You hit Hrid.

You watched him slowly wipe snow off of his face before he stared at you directly.

A grin passed over his face and he made his own crude snowball, throwing it at you.

**“Shit.”**


End file.
